Más vale tarde
by Alexe Rose
Summary: Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas lo estarán, aun así sean veinte años después.


**Algo de último minuto que salió. Espero y lo disfruten, mil besos.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi**

Hinata estaba aburrida.

A pesar de que era un apacible día en la residencia Uzumaki, Hyuga Hinata, madre de Uzumaki Boruto y Uzumaki Himawari, se aburría de lo lindo. De principio pensó que la vida con Naruto, el ahora séptimo Hokage, sería como un cuento de hadas. De cierto modo lo fue, siempre había sido el único hombre al que había puesto atención, a quién admiraba con fervor, el amor de su vida.

Pero ahora, ahora estaba empezando a replantearselo, debido a su trabajo el rubio pasaba todo el día fuera de casa, llegando a altas horas de la noche con el solo objetivo de recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada y descansar. Ni siquiera se detenía a mirarle, a preguntarle cómo había estado su día, a pensar en cómo se sentía al estar tanto tiempo sola en casa; con suerte y si se acordaba, llevaba el obento que ella con tanto esmero le preparaba. Se limitaba a salir apresurado la mayoría de las veces con una tostada en la boca, a veces sin probar bocado siquiera. Y ni las gracias le daba.

Para qué hablar de su familia, Boruto se había vuelto un chiquillo rebelde debido a la falta de tiempo con su padre, ya que este en el fondo le quería mucho, pero Naruto de alguna manera no retribuía demasiado a su hijo. Dios le perdonara lo que iba a pensar pero a veces se preguntaba si el Uzumaki realmente quería a sus hijos, si la quería a ella. Siempre olvidaba los días importantes, enviaba un sustituto para ello y si es que no se excusaba diciendo que tenía demasiado trabajo qué atender. Y es que al lado de Sakura parecía resplandecer, aunque no quisiese demostrarlo, sabía que él siempre la amaría y con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de aquello. Pero ahí estaba, casado con ella. Quizá por compromiso, quizá porque no vio otra opción.

Mientras pensaba aquello con los ojos vidriosos, seguía dando rítmicas puntadas al suéter color naranja de su esposo. ¿Cuándo dejaría de mentirse a sí misma?

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, de seguro era su pequeño Boruto, quien ahora había pasado a ser el discípulo de Uchiha Sasuke por cuenta propia, y este lo aceptó sin rechistar. No lo dejaba un segundo, se había convertido en la sombra del pelinegro, quién además, parecía hasta disfrutar la compañía del pequeño. Sasuke a pesar de su seriedad externa, tenía un corazón muy noble, desde hacia tiempo que acostumbraba el venir a dejar a Boruto a casa, sabía cómo era ella de preocupada y él sabía además, que Konoha no era la misma que hace veinte años atrás.

\- Hemos llegado.- Sonrío imperceptiblemente Sasuke, quién venía con un Boruto con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con su traje embarrado y con signos de haberse esforzado mucho.

\- ¡Mamá, a qué no adivinas lo que me ha enseñado el tío Sasuke hoy!

Sintió algo extraño en el pecho, el corazón le dió un vuelco mientras observaba la escena del Uchiha revolviéndole el cabello a Boruto, quien le dedicaba la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sintió como un millón de mariposas recorrerla de pies a cabeza, no podía evitar sonreír por lo bajo ante tal felicidad repentina. No sabía por qué, pero desde hacia unas semanas había empezado a sentirse de esa manera, desde que, al Uchiha en agradecimiento por el tiempo que le dedicaba a su hijo, le invitaba a pasar y le ofrecía algo de comer, pues parecía siempre bastante ocupado y era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

\- Sasuke-kun, he hecho de cenar, ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?

\- Lamento interrumpir, espero y no sea molestia para tí, Hinata.

\- Claro que no, la mesa ya está servida, pasen a sentarse.

\- ¡LLEGÓ EL TÍO SASUKE!.- Decía la pequeña Himawari, casi lanzándose sobre él.

\- ¡Oye, no te lo acapares. Es MI Sensei! - Refunfuñaba el chico mientras que trataba de apartar a la pequeña del pelinegro, que por primera vez, parecía disfrutar de alguna situación.

Recogió los platos y los llevó hacia la cocina para servir la comida, otra vez volvió a experimentar la misma sensación, entró a la cocina y sonrió a todo lo que sus labios daban, mientras las lagrimas parecían querer asomarse por sus bellas orbes, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de feliz. Por varias semanas tenía que repetir el mismo patrón, ¿Cómo es que Uchiha Sasuke podía provocar todo eso en ella? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Ella tenía esposo!

Prefirió no pensar más y sirvió la comida, que llevó a la mesa.

\- Itadakimasu.- Dijeron todos al unísono mientras comenzaban a comer.

Miraba de reojo mientras cenaba, casi parecían una familia...

¿Hyuga Hinata, qué carajos estás pensando?

\- Está delicioso, Hinata. Cocinas excelente, Naruto debe estar en la gloria, supongo. - Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Papá nunca le dice eso a mamá.- Gruñó el pequeño rubio.- Ni siquiera le agradece cuando le hace de comer.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil un segundo con la mirada fija en su plato.

\- Pues es un verdadero tonto. Tu madre es una excelente esposa.- Dijo el Uchiha, casi triunfante, acompañado de un asentimiento victorioso de Boruto.

Hinata se sonrojó. Hace años que había perdido esa costumbre, se volvía a sentir como cuando tenía quince años.

\- P-Permiso...- Hinata tomó su plato y varios más y los llevó a la cocina, estaba temblando, pero se sentía extrañamente bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien había entrado a la cocina junto a ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luego, sintió una cálida mano en su hombro que la hizo voltearse, encontrándose cara a cara con Sasuke.

\- Sasuke yo...

\- Los niños están fuera, no te preocupes.

Hinata suspiró aliviada mientras sus orbes perlas se fundían en las oscuras orbes del moreno, quedaban como en trance unos segundos, aquello nunca le había pasado con nadie, era como si de alguna manera estuviesen conectados.

\- ¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te pones así de nerviosa? - Rió Sasuke, tomando delicadamente con uno de sus dedos el rostro colorado de Hinata, y con su otra mano, apartando su melena azulina para poner algunos mechones tras la oreja de la mujer.

\- Sasuke, yo ... Tienes a Sakura, tienes a Sarada... Si Naruto-kun se llega a enterar, yo no podría...

\- Al diablo con Naruto y Sakura.- La miró fijamente, sus pupilas negras reflejaban sinceridad.- De haberte conocido antes, no hubiese dudado un segundo en hacerte mi esposa. Eres todo lo que busqué, Hinata. Eres perfecta.

La ojiperla sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban, sentía que se derretía de a poco y solo atinaba a mirar bobamente sorprendida al hombre que tenía en frente, que la hacía experimentar sentimientos que jamás creyó sentir con tanta intensidad, más que con Naruto alguna vez.

\- Sasuke...- Al momento en que ella pronunció su nombre, él se acercó peligrosamente a su cara y rozó tiernamente sus labios con los suyos, roce que se convirtió en un beso fogoso y lleno de sentimiento, jamás había besado a alguien así.

\- Te amo, Hinata.- Soltó el pelinegro.

\- Y yo a ti, Sasuke.- Lo dijo por fin, el peso que la estaba atormentando se esfumó, se sentía como en una montaña rusa, quería echarse a reír de felicidad ahí mismo. El corazón se le iba a salir. Eran tal para cual, el ying y el yang, la noche y la luna.- ¿Por qué no me casé contigo?

\- Porque somos unos idiotas que no se conocían hasta ahora.- Rió el Uchiha, volviéndola a besar.


End file.
